Toy Story 4 (GBA Release)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes in the GBA version of the Disney/Pixar video game, Toy Story 4. Cinematic Cutscenes Intro: *(Original Pixar Animation Studios, Disney Interactive and THQ logos appear. A yellow Vicarious Visions logo and a red V symbol appears with a sky background) *(Begins with Woody talking to Forky) *Woody: We got this Kindergarten thing under control, eh? I can't believe I'm talking to a spork! *(Forky wakes up breathing loudly that scares Woody.) Forky! INTRO *(Begins in Bonnie's bedroom with Woody and his friends) *Trixie: I knew you're in Kindergarten! You're getting Bonnie in trouble! *Woody: No, I wasn't! Bonnie had a great day! Today's a road trip vacation! And she made a friend in class! *Rex: Oh, she's already making friends. *Woody: No, she literally MADE a new friend! *(Woody and Forky) *Woody: Everyone, I want you to meet Forky! He's the most important toy to Bonnie right now. *Pricklepants: Important? He's a spork. *Woody: Yeah, I know, but this toy is crucial to Bonnie getting adjusted to Kindergarten. Once she made him, it's a complete transformation. Let's make sure nothing happens to him. To the Antique Store! INTRO * (Beginning with Woody and Forky walking) * Woody: Forky, understand how lucky you are right now. You're Bonnie's toy. You are going to help create happy memories that will last for the rest of her life. Like it or not, you are a toy. You're going to be there for Bonnie. That's your job. * Forky: Woody, I know what your problem is. * Woody: You do? * Forky: You're just like me. Trash! * Woody: What is it with you and trash? * Forky: It's warm, cozy, and safe! Like somebody's whispering in your ear, "Everything's gonna be okay." * Woody: That's it! That's how Bonnie feels when she's with you. * Forky: She does? Wait... You mean she thinks I'm warm, cozy and sometimes kinda squishy? * Woody: Yeah, that too. * Forky: I get it now! I'm Bonnie's trash! * Woody: Yes. Wait, what? In-Game Captions Forky! (Intro) * (After the intro cutscene, the screen fades to the RV) * Jessie: Forky's getting away! * Forky: I am not a toy! I'm a spork! I was made for soup, salad, maybe chilli, and the trash! I'm litter! Freedom! (Escapes and jumps out the window) * Woody: Oh no! Don't worry, I'll meet you at the RV park. * Buzz: Woody, hold on! * Rex: Don't do it, please! * (Fading to Woody in the middle of nowhere) * Woody: Forky? Forky! Hmm... I should find him. To the Antique Store! (Intro) * (After the intro cutscene) * Woody: Okay, Forky. Bonnie's around here somewhere. The sooner we get to her, the better. * Forky: Okay. * Woody: ... * Forky: ... * Woody: You don't understand a thing I'm saying, right? * Forky: What? * Woody: Oh, forget it. Let's get to Bonnie before she forgets us! (Ending) * Woody: Wait a minute... Bo? Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Quotes